Stephanie Riddle: Daughter of the Beast
by Melly Lynn
Summary: This is a story that's several years in the making. Stephanie is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. Stephanie started off as a roleplay character and is very loosely based off those roleplays. It also has several of Rowling's characters, grown up.
1. Prophecy Fulfilled

The mob grew louder as every second past. Wands were lit and held high, illuminating the area. It was well after midnight yet no one could, or would, sleep. In front of the large crowd stood a dark, eerie but well-kept mansion.

A tall, blond haired man stood up in front of the crowd. He pointed his own wand at his throat and mumbled a spell before speaking to the crowd with magnified voice, "Today, as you all know, is a very special day. Today, You-Know-Who has finally been destroyed by Harry Potter forever and for good. No more will he threaten the lives of you, your children, siblings, friends. Today, we have had our justice for Albus Dumbledore, the Potters, the Longbottoms, and all the great wizards and witches he murdered and tortured. Let the celebrations begin!"

He gave a huzzah and the crowd rushed forward and stormed into the mansion. There they grabbed everything in sight and destroyed it or tucked it underneath their robes.

Loud popping was heard outside as fifteen weary but alert wizards apparated onto the grounds. They had been attending to ruckuses all day and were not looking forward to this one, the largest of them. They pulled their wands out and began pulling people out of the building.

"Everyone out of the building now! We don't care if this was You-Know-Who's mansion, it's still theft and destruction of property. We can put you in Azkaban for this!" one of them shouted. The fifteen wizards split up and went through different areas of the house, shoving everyone out. One wizard went up the stair case and heard a soft whimpering coming from one of the rooms over the noise of everyone downstairs. He followed the noise to a small room. In the middle of the room stood an oak baby cradle with snakes etched into the side. Lying in the cradle was a little baby girl. Her forehead was scrunched up as she lay, crying softly.

The wizard noticed a note taped to the front of the cradle. He pulled it off and read it. He dropped the note and backed away slowly.

"Eddie, get up here NOW!" he shouted out. Eddie ran up the stairs and was handed the note. His face paled drastically and he stared in fear at the crying child. The note fell to the floor, in red ink (or was it blood?) was written 'Prophecy Fulfilled'.

--

The meeting had only just started, but everyone was already deep in conversation. The head of the council quickly magicked his voice louder and spoke.

"Quiet, quiet please. Now, I'm sure you all know the matter before us. It is up to us to decide what happens. What we choose can and will affect the entire wizard population, possibly affecting the muggle world also. Please, bring out the child"

An assistant walked out into the room, holding the hand of a young girl, around the age of three. She looked around in awe as everyone stared at her. It was obvious she had no idea what was going on, or why she was here. She was seated in a chair in the center of the room. The reaction among the room varied from curiosity, to indifference, to fear. Whispers among the audience grew louder as the head began to speak again.

"I'm sure you're all well aware of this child's heritage and the various circumstances. We need to find someone willing to be in charge of her file, and protect her. We already have a couple, both aurors, who have agreed to raise her as their own. However, we would like someone else to watch over her, especially once she leaves for school," the Head said, as he addressed the room.

"Kill her!" shouted a woman, standing up from her seat. "The girl will bring nothing but more terror and horror. Kill her now, before it's too late."

A man on the other side of the room stood, "She's just a child. She's done nothing wrong and I believe she is as capable of evil deeds as you or I. Let us not forget Sirius Black, who was persecuted simply for his family's name. Do we want to make the same mistake again?"

The woman fell silent and sat, though it was noticeable on her face that her opinion had not changed. The head spoke again.

"We cannot kill the girl. We must, however, find someone to care for her. She needs to be watched, carefully. There are many who wish her harm. Who is willing to undergo this responsibility?"

"I am," declared a dark-haired man as he entered the room. The room gasped and mumbles of delight and disgrace were heard. Even the head looked surprised, but he nodded and spoke again.

"Are you willing to watch over this child and keep her safe from harm?"

"I am"

"Are you aware of the circumstances surrounding this child?"

"I am"

"Very well, I hereby declare the child to be placed in the care and guidance of Auror Harry Potter."


	2. Worries and Concerns

_So, I forget to put a disclaimer. All characters you recognize are Rowlings, ones you don't are mine. Also, I -just- found a mistake in the first chapter (Harry suddenly being an auror when he had just killed Voldemort). I fixed it, but it's nothing too important. Anyway, please review._

--

Stephanie lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and watching the Quidditch players on the posters covering the walls of her room (Viktor Krum and an Australian beater were now bewitching each other's brooms). She looked around her room. It was messy, as usual. Books were everywhere but the bookcase, clothes were strewn all over the floor. The only thing that wasn't thrown about were her room were her Quidditch figures, only because they yelled and poked her if they weren't neatly arranged on her dresser. The typical room of an 11 year old.

She glanced at a framed picture on her dresser, smiling a little. A curly blonde-haired woman with dark-brown eyes smiled back at her and a tall, red-haired man wrapped his arm around the woman and kissed her on the head. Philip and Alicia Severson, her parents. The closest things she had to parents anyhow. She had known her whole life that she was adopted. Anyone who glanced at the could see that. Stephanie had a somewhat long, bent nose while both her parents had tiny noses. Stephanie also had narrow, squinting eyes, very much unlike the wide eyes her parents had. But she had never known who her real parents were until two years ago. As much as she'd like to, there was no denying her heritage. She looked exactly like Voldemort. Though she may have inherited her father's looks, she inherited her grandmother's kind, gentle personality.

Stephanie sat up and glanced at the calendar across the room. Five more days. She had been able to keep her identity a secret all her life but she knew she wouldn't be able to anymore. In five days, she was going to Hogwarts. Her parents had talked to the Headmaster at Hogwarts and Harry Potter, the auror in charge of her file and they both agreed that she couldn't hide her identity forever. At Hogwarts, she'd be protected by it's magic and Headmaster and at home, her auror parents and Harry Potter would protect her. Goodness knows there were people out there that wanted her dead.

A small pop was heard outside her room and a loud knock was heard on her door.

"It's me," he yelled.

"Come in, Harry" Steph answered. Her stomach suddenly felt sick. He used to come and check on her only about once a week since she had found out her identity. But in the last month, he came almost everyday, reminding and comforting her of what was to come.

Harry walked over to her bed and sat on the end. Stephanie sighed and sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Same as usual; nervous, frightened, worried, and sick," she answered coldly. Harry cringed as she said it. He always did whenever she was angry or upset. She never asked him why but she had a feeling that it was she sounded like Voldemort when she was angry.

"You know this is for the best. You can't hide forever."

"I know."

"One day you'll thank me."

"I know."

"You'll be fine at Hogwarts."

"I know."

Harry frowned slightly. He sighed and stood back up. He stood and watched the Quidditch poster as Krum took a bludger to the kneecap.

"Can't you come with me? You're the only friend I have" Stephanie mumbled.

Harry sighed and turned to her, "You know I can't. You'll be safe there. The Headmaster is trustworthy. And you'll make friends there, you'll see."

Stephanie shook her head, "No one is going to want to be friends with the daughter of the greatest feared man in the Wizarding world. You don't want your child playing with Scorpius Malfoy."

Harry frowned. It was true. "That's completely different…"

"How?" Stephanie yelled, tears beginning to stroll down her face. "Because their father was only your school enemy. But mine was a murderer who terrified all magical beings for years." She lost control and started sobbing. Harry wrapped his arms around her and she just cried into his shoulder. He was the only friend she'd ever have.


	3. First Friend

Stephanie pushed her cart through King's Cross Station, keeping her eyes on the ground. Her parents walked ahead of her, poorly disguised as muggles. Her dad looked back and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Steph, hurry it up a bit. And look up, staring at the ground won't help anything."

Her mother turned and stared at him in anger.

"Can't you be sympathetic at all? She's upset and yelling at her isn't going to help."

"I'm not yelling at her and could you please keep your voice down?"

Tears formed in Steph's eyes. She hated when they argued about her. She was going through enough, she didn't need to listen to them. She sniffed and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Her mother looked back at her and frowned.

"Look what you did Philip. You're making her cry!"

Philip looked at Alicia frustrated, "All I told her was to hurry up and look away from the ground. You're the one yelling!"

Steph dropped her luggage and ran from them and didn't look back, despite shouts and yells. She ran into the bathroom and into a random stall, locking the door and cried her heart out. She couldn't hide anymore, what was happening was happening and there was nothing she could do. She wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the stall. She quietly walked over to the sink and rinsed her face. The door opened and a girl her age walked in. The girl went to the sink next to Steph and washed her hands. The girl walked up to Steph and frowned.

"Are 'ou okay?" she asked, with a heavy French accent.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stephanie said with a gulp and wiped a tear off her cheek. Her hand fell to her jeans pocket and she realized her wand was missing. It was in her pocket a minute ago.

"Crap, my wand…" she mumbled.

The French girl looked up, "Your vand?" Stephanie gulped. Had she just mentioned a wand in front of a muggle?

"Well, you see…uh…"

"Oh don't vorry, I'm a vitch too! I'm going to Hogvarts! So, what is zor neem?" the French girl said, overexcited to meet another witch.

"My name's Stephanie…Severson." She was going to keep her real name secret for as long as possible.

"Oh, my name iz Adora Bellamont. 'ou are a first 'ear, too?"

"Yeah, I am."

The door burst open and Alicia stuck her head inside. She smiled when she saw Stephanie no longer crying.

"Come on honey, we've only got about 5 minutes."

Adora looked up, "Do you mind if I went with 'oo? My parents had to leev and I'm not shoor how to get to ze platform."

Alicia smiled, "Of course you can, come on, we're late. Oh and here's your wand, it fell out of your pocket when you…left."

Steph smiled and put her wand back in her pocket. One less thing she had to worry about. She motioned for Adora to follow her and walked to Platform 9 ¾.


End file.
